


The Wolf Wears Prada

by feygrim



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fashion Designer!Lydia, Fashion World AU, Fluff, Human AU, I know nothing about the fashion world except from Devil wears Prada and Ugly Betty, M/M, Male Model!Scott, assistant!stiles, my title is lame lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 07:37:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1680119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feygrim/pseuds/feygrim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous Prompt: Assistant!stiles working for malemodel! Scott and slowly falling for him. Stiles loosing hope and thinking his feelings are unrequited when he sees people flirting with scott. But he gets this job because scott put his cv on the top of the pile</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wolf Wears Prada

"Lydia, I’ve got the measurements you wanted…." Stiles stopped in his tracks when he realized that the person he was talking to wasn’t Lydia, but instead one of the male models. Granted, he’s seen the male models before and he was used to them as his time working at Argent Fashion moved forward, but this model was fucking gorgeous! And naked, let’s not forget that. In full naked glory.  _Don’t look, don’t look, don’t look….fuck!_ He looked straight down at his papers, more to help his nerves than to give the model some privacy. Though the model didn’t seem to mind that he was looking. “W-w-where’s Lydia?” 

"Ms. Martin? I think she went to get the measurements you were talking about. Guess she got impatient. Um, mind if I? You just look a bit nervous…" Stiles looked up just a bit to see the model pointing at the robe hanging on the rack. 

"N-no, of course not! I’m really not that nervous though….." Stiles winced at the squeak in his voice. Damn, he was never like this in front of Isaac or Derek! Why was this model so different?! Except for the natural amazing good looks, of course. And that smile….like the boy next door type. Stiles was good at imagining what clothes would look good on what model, which was mostly why Lydia hadn’t fired him, yet. He turned to see the designs Lydia was working on and could easily picture them on the model. "I’m Stiles. Lydia’s new, long-suffering assistant." He held his hand out, doing his best to stare at his face and not at well, everything else. 

The model laughed. Even his laugh sounded gorgeous, geez. “I’m Scott. Nice to meet you, Stiles.” 

"Stiles! Stop messing around and give me those measurements!" Shit. Lydia. The fashion desginer stomped up to him and grabbed the fabric out of his hand. 

"Sorry, Lydia. I’ll be faster next time." Scott winked at him while Lydia was busy with her work and Stiles smiled back before leaving.

******************************************************************************************

Scott was so nice, nicer than most of the models at the company. And Stiles knew he was falling for him.  He also knew it was useless. Scott never flirted with him like he did with Allison or Isaac. Their encounters were always platonic, no double or hidden meaning behind them all. That didn’t stop his heart from beating wildly whenever Scott was near or from him having dreams about the gorgeous model. 

"Dammit, I’m not going to let these damn feelings ruin my weekend!" Being the assistant of Lydia Martin meant being able to drop everything and run to whatever errand she needed done, right now, no excuses. And she didn’t care if you were sick or dying or needed to go to funeral. Her ruthlessness was what made her the top fashion designer in the US, but it also made Stiles’ life a living hell. He couldn’t believe when he finally got his weekend off, company mandated it, but still, it was amazing. 

He was grabbing some stuff from his desk to get ready to leave when he overheard Lydia and Allison talking. It wasn’t unknown that Allison and Lydia were together but Stiles didn’t want to overhear anything he wasn’t supposed to…until he heard his name. 

"…….Stiles, seems to be doing wonderful. He’s not running away screaming ‘she’s a witch!’ at least." Allison grinned. 

Lydia huffed. “He’s alright, better than the last one. He’s got a good eye so I was thinking of giving him more responsibility, but I’m not sure if he can handle it.”

"I didn’t think you were going to hire him. What changed your mind?" 

Lydia shrugged. “Scott seemed to like him, when he ran through the interviews with me. So he put him at the top of the list.” 

And Stiles tuned everything else out, cause those two sentences just ran over and over in his head. He walked out of the office floor in a daze, going over what he just heard. Scott vouched for him?! Why would he even do that?! He didn’t know the guy at all! Was this just something Scott did for anybody? The model was nice, really nice, like it was insane how nice the guy could be. He almost didn’t seem right for the cutthroat business of modeling and fashion.

***********************************************************************************************

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice who was in front of him until he walked right into them. “Oof! Oh, sorry!…Oh, Scott…..hey.” 

The model turned and smiled at Stiles. “Hey, Stiles. We should probably go over there, we’re kinda in the way.” He lifted his umbrella higher for Stiles to share.

Stiles nodded and let the model lead him over to a bench, tightening his jacket around him. He could feel the stares on them, knowing that the stares were more for Scott than him. He wasn’t gorgeous like Scott and he was okay with that. But he didn’t understand what would motivate Scott to help him get the job. 

"So how’s your first few weeks been? Lydia’s tough but she has some soft spots, you just have to get to know her better. She’s really not that scary." How did someone look so good when the weather was so bad?

Stiles laughed. “Thanks, man. I’ll keep that in mind. I’m just glad for a weekend off.” 

"Same here." Scott flashed another smile at him and Stiles couldn’t hold back anymore. 

"So I heard that you helped me get the job and I really really want to know why?!" Shit.

Scott blinked. “Wait, um, backtrack, please? You kinda lost me there, Stiles.” 

Stiles blushed and he was pretty sure he didn’t look at Scott the whole time he explained. “I know you’re really nice, so do you just help people all the time like some gorgeous superhero?” 

Scott blushed and looked away. Wow, Stiles did not expect that at all. Of course, Scott looked beautiful when he blushed. He bet Scott would look beautiful doing anything but he pushed those thoughts away when he saw it looked Scott was saying something. 

"What was that?" 

"You looked cute. T-that’s why I put on top of the list." 

What. “What.” 

Scott blushed even harder. “And you didn’t seem like a douchebag or some creep! You seemed like you genuinely wanted the job and I thought you should get it. Also, the cute thing. Mostly the cute thing. I sound like a creep, don’t I…” Puppy-dog eyes turned to him and Stiles felt like he was on cloud nine. Scott thought he was cute!!

"No! Not creepy at all!! I-I think you’re cute, too. Gorgeous, actually." 

Scott blushed like he wasn’t used to getting those kinds of compliments. It was so fucking cute and god, Stiles wanted to kiss this gorgeous bastard so fucking much!! “C-can we go on a date sometime? Just get some coffee or something? Doesn’t have to be too big or fancy….” 

Stiles was pretty sure he was dreaming. He pinched himself. “Ow….yes!! Yes, I would love to go on a date with you, ohmygod! How about now?!” 

Scott laughed, not put off by Stiles’ energy. He took his hand, squeezing it. “Now sounds great.” 

Stiles laughed too, not really believing these turn of events but trusting the soft hand in his. 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on loveisfx.tumblr.com


End file.
